The forgotten one
by The Geniuses
Summary: What if Tatsuya and Miyuki had an older sister What if she was a weed and is hiding something
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody

This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it. I don't own any character except my OC

Aya Shiba

Age: 16

Class: Weed freshman 1-E

Older sister of Tatsuya Shiba and Miyuki Shiba

4-3-2095

In front of the first Magic High school two fighting siblings were spotted.

"Brother why do you go to the weed class. Your exam was perfect and…" the sister said.

"Miyuki the practical exam weighs more than that and I will be okay" the brother said.

Those two siblings were Tatsuya and Miyuki Shiba. The older brother is in the 2 course while the younger sister is representing the freshmen.

"Tatsuya! Miyuki! If you don't move soon you'll be late." A girl in a similar uniform as Miyuki shouted. She is also a weed. She is the older sister of them Aya Shiba.

Aya POV.

After I called after my younger siblings they put on one of their lovers moments. That's gross. But their my cute siblings and I love them."Guys I know that you feel deep affection to each other but we must go. Don't you have a speech Miyuki?" As I said it Miyuki blushed deeply and said " Onee sama!" and went. So this is the National Magic University Affilicated First High School

Normal POV.

As Tatsuya and Aya went and looked around they didn't say a thing. Maybe just exchanging some few words. They didn't have a really good relationship. Tatsuya may see her as older sister and accepted her but they didn't talk very much. On their way to the auditorium they met some members of the student consul.

Both were the over analysing type of people noticing the discrimination towards the weed students. They both did knew that the weed students including them were for reserve in case something happens. But still didn't say a word knowing what the other person was thinking about. They are very similar.

"Excuse me is the sit beside you taken?" A girl with glasses appeared and asked.

"Sure be my guest" Tatsuya said.

"Thank you very much" she replied.

Her name was Mizuki Shibata. A girl next to her with fire red short hair was named Erika Chiba. As usual Tatsuya behaved like a gentlemen. While Aya was just cold to them. Tatsuya was glaring at his older sister to tell her to behave and so she was forced to introduce herself. Still distancing herself from others she stayed quiet while his brother and the girls chatted.

Coming to the end of the ceremony Miyuki spoke in front of them. Proud of her the older siblings smiled.

I hope you liked it. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo everybody sorry for taking too long_

After the ceremony Mizuki and Erika asked the two sibling if they wanted to go to the homeroom with them but they refused.

"Sorry but we have to meet up with our sister." Tatsuya said

"Sister by chance would your sister be Miyuki Shiba, the representative of the incoming class?" Mizuki asked

"That's right. I am the oldest and followed by Tatsuya."

**A little while ago after the Miyuki's speech**

"Aya be nicer! It won't hurt anyone if you tried." Tatsuya demanded.

"Hmm showing some feelings?" Aya smirked. "I will try"

**Back to discussion**

Just before Tatsuya could say something Miyuki came running.

"Onii-sama! Onee-sama! Sorry making you wait."

" No problem" Tatsuya said while Aya saw people following her sister

"What do you people want?" Aya asked rudely like his younger brother Aya also cared very much for Miyuki.

"How dare speak so rudely weed!" A guy answered.

"Hello. I am the Student council president Mayumi Saegusa." A black haired girl answered and she and the boy went on.

Just before they left their sight she said "All we did today was to introduce ourselves to her." and left

Mizuki and Erika introduce themselves to Miyuki.

"Brother are you already dating? I don't think Aya-neesama will like it" Miyuki said.

"Miyuki you mean you won't like it. Be honest." Aya said while Miyuki got red.

_I hope you liked this chapter even though it is short._


	3. Chapter 3

_I am really sorry for taking so long I hope you can forgive me_

**Flashback chapter 2**

"Brother are you already dating? I don't think Aya-neesama will like it" Miyuki said.

"Miyuki you mean you won't like it. Be honest " Aya said while Miyuki got red.

**Back to the story **

**Noone's POV**

"Of course not Miyuki. These two are our classmates. Aya stop teasing Miyuki." Tatsuya demanded.

"But don't you see how cute she is when she is embarrassed and red?"

Tatsuya sighed.

"Anyway Miyuki it's rude to say things like that you know."

"I am so sorry. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Miyuki Shiba."

Mizuki stepped forward and introduced herself "I'm Mizuki Shibata. Nice to meet you too." Followed by Erika "I'm Erika Chiba. You can call me Erika"

As Erika and Miyuki were talking Aya noticed some people behind Miyuki.

"Miyuki are the people from the Student Council done with you?" She asked with a somehow arrogant voice.

"It's alright. We are finished. All we did today was introduce ourselves to her. Miyuki-san we will go into more detail another day. Tatsuya-san you too. Let's have a nice long talk in near future." The Student Council President said. The guy behind was somehow angry because the President was speaking so politely to a weed. Before they went he quickly glared at Tatsuya and Aya.

"I'm sorry brother and sister. It's all my fault"

"No problem Miyuki it wasn't your fault."

"Yes. There's no need for you to apologize" Tatsuya said and soon he and Miyuki were in their own world.

"Does that happen often?" Erika whispered to Aya. "Yep. It's pretty much common." She whispered back. While Mizuki was red.

Soon after Aya said "You two don't you think it's time to get going."

**After school at the Shiba residence**

Miyuki got a call from her family. They were congratulating her for entering high school. At the meanwhile Tatsuya and Aya were programming in the living room.

"I am done for today but you still have much to do. Should I help you?" Aya said after yawning offering Tatsuya her help.

"No need you seem tired I can finish on my own." He answered refusing to take her help.

"It can't be helped. I'm going to my room. Don't overwork yourself." Aya said worrying that he would work all night but she was ignored.

Soon after she went to her room Miyuki came in.

"I'm going to make some coffee now, okay?" She said while Tatsuya was still working.

"Sure that would be great." He answered.

"Miyuki" he said while Miyuki was in the kitchen grating coffee beans.

"Yes"

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Just now I got a call from those people to congratulate me for starting high school they said."

"Oh you mean the old man and Sayuri?"

"So … What about you and Aya-neesama? Did they…"

"No change there and I think it's the same with Aya."

"Is that right? So they didn't even send you a single e-mail?" She was angry and froze the kitchen. Before she knew Tatsuya was behind her and held her hand and the ice started to melt.

He said "Calm down"

"I'm sorry. I lost my head for a moment."

"Instead of helping out with the company like Dad wanted me to, I blew him off and went on to high school with Aya following me. It doesn't piss me off if I take that as him counting on me."

"If you say so brother …"

**Meanwhile in Aya's room **

**Aya POV.**

Just how long can I still be besides them? How much longer can I hold it? How long can I keep this a secret? I at least want to finish high school. Only for three years let me control it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I cried out in pain. It was loud but it wasn't loud enough for the others to hear.

_I hope you liked this chapter. Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello and thank you for reading my story_

**Flashback chapter 3 Aya POV.**

Just how long can I still be besides them? How much longer can I hold it? How long can I keep this a secret? I at least want to finish high school. Only for three years let me control it.

**Back to the story Next morning **

**Normal POV.**

At early morning when it is still cold and a bit dark before school the Shiba family members Aya, Miyuki and Tatsuya are heading out to the temple. While Tatsuya and Aya are running Miyuki floats to the temple. As soon as they arrived Tatsuya gets attacked by some monks. Aya and Miyuki stay back and watch how they are fighting. That is Tatsuya's morning training with the monks and . As Tatsuya is fighting the girls get approached by Mr. Yakumo.

" Miyuki! Aya!"

" Mr. Yakumo?" Miyuki asks.

Suddenly he appears behind them and surprises Miyuki.

"Mr. Yakumo! Please don't extinguish your presence and sneak up on me like that!"

Aya glares trying to give him a warning and takes Miyuki to her side but he ignored it by coming closer.

"Well I'm a shinobi, remember. Sneaking up on people is second nature to me"

"Being a ninja isn't a profession in this day and age"

"Ts, ts,ts,ts I'm not a ninja but rather a time-honored shinobi. A ninjutsu-user that is!"

"I'm well aware that you're the heir to a line of time-honored Ancient Magic users"

"Is that the First High uniform?" He asks while looking at Aya and Miyuki.

"Yes the matriculation ceremony was yesterday." Miyuki answers.

"Is that right? Yeah pretty sweet!"

"I came here today to let you know that I enrolled… Sir?"

"That brand-new uniform exudes youthful innocence, and even its sheer purity can't conceal a certain sensuality." Looking at Miyuki then looking to Aya "With this even the stiffest of all can't conceal the sensuality and its frailness."

"Sir…"

"Like a flower bud on the verge of breaking open a fresh green bud just starting to sprout! That's right –moe!"

The next second Aya and Tatsuya come to kick him in the head and Aya shouts "Perverts should just die and what you mean by stiff" but Mr. Yakumo dodged it.

"Master you've clearly rattled Miyuki so would you mind calming yourself down?" Tatsuya asked.

And the three of them begin to fight.

After a while both Aya and Tatsuya were lying on ground and were dirty.

„Are both of you okay?" Miyuki asked while she kneeled down.

„Well Aya and Tatsuya are so good It's hard to fight against both of them by strictly using taijutsu but Aya I've noticed that you have to practice more."

-Don't mind me I'm just here to support Tatsuya or rather taking revenge on you because you called me stiff.

-Don't worry Onee-sama you aren't stiff. You look wonderful

-Thank you Miyuki

-Watch out Aya

-Oops I almost forgot that we were fighting sorry and thanks Tatsuya for the warning

-Stay focused Aya, M. Yakumo


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and thank you for reading my story today

**_Flashback chapter 4_**

-Stay focused Aya, M. Yakumo

**_Back to the story_**

Some minutes after the last chapter

\- I'm exhausted

-You too fought well it was a tight fight

-But a win is a win

In the temple there were two teenagers to be seen who were lying on the ground, Tatsuya and Aya had fought against their master Mr. Yakumo and were exhausted. A slender girl approached them and held out a handkerchief and asked them about their well-being. It was Miyuki.

-We're totally fine , Tatsuya replied

-He's right , Aya supported her little brother's previous statement

As if planned the two teens sat up and apologized to their little sister at the same time.

-Sorry, we got your skirt dirty

-No, no don't give it another thought, Miyuki replied as she stood up. She took out her CAD ( **C**asting **A**ssistance **D**evice) which resembled a smart phone.

A complex pattern of light was drawn with the left hand holding the CAD, as the magic was initiated.

This device, which incorporates synthetic materials that convert psion signals into electric signals, uses the psion from a magic ritual to produce a collection of electronic magic—the activation ritual.

The activation ritual is the blueprint of magic. Within it exists information equal or greater to the combined data of lengthy incantations, complex symbols, and rapid shift mudras.

Her intention by activating this magic sequence was to clean up her clothes and the ones of her older siblings.

-You did my clothes too? Thank you.

-Thank you Miyuki, Aya followed after Tatsuya

-Oh, please, it's nothing. Anyway why don't we have some breakfast? You're welcome to join us, Mr. Yakumo

-I'm starving. Miyuki you're my angel, Aya replied

-No need to exaggerate Aya

In general both commuting to work and school is now accomplished via mini railcars in depots that leave on a systematic schedule. The concept of the 'full train' is a thing of the past.

It's not just trains, but all major forms of public transportation have undergone drastic changes in the last century.

Large vehicles that accommodate dozens of passengers in designated seats are no longer used, except in some high speed long haul cases.

A small vehicle called the Cabinet, which consists of a small linear two or four seat car linked to a central control system, is now mainstream.

Both power and energy is derived from the tracks, so the size is about half of a self-propelled car of the same capacity.

People line up sequentially on a platform to board the Cabinets, that derive the destination from a ticket or pass, then move off along the tracks.

The tracks are divided into three speeds and there is a traffic control system that manages the flow of traffic, as well as overseeing the transitioning of cars from the slow tracks to the high speed tracks, the shift from high speed back to slow as the car approaches the destination, and the docking of the car at the destination platform.

It's similar to lane changing while on a highway, and such a high density operation was only made possible thanks to advances in control technology, as it's necessary to securely consolidate the running of dozens of cars that transport the same amount as larger vehicles would have in the past.

In the case of medium to long haul commutes between cities, Cabinets are shelved and trailers run on a fourth high speed track instead. The larger trailers allow the passenger to travel in greater comfort with more amenities, but these are rarely used in regular commuting.

The romantic clichés of the past, such as the chance meeting on the train, can no longer occur on the daily commute to school anymore.

In return for not even being able to meet with friends, the threat of the 'chikan' is thoroughly eradicated.

Within the Cabinet there is no security camera or mike.

One cannot leave the seat while the car is moving, and there are emergency bulkheads that separate the seats. Furthermore, the public consensus is that privacy is preferred.

The train nowadays has the same privacy as a private car. There are Cabinets with security measures that seat only one passenger, or one can ride a two seat car alone (taking a four seat with two or fewer people incurs a surcharge), but of course, Tatsuya, Miyuki and Aya don't travel separately, and today they're commuting to school together as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody

This isn't an update but rather an apology since I figured out that I can't write story that make any sense. I'm sorry but I'm not going to update this story anymore but I will you how it would go.

1\. Aya is Tatsuya's twin

2\. Aya was born as a very strong magician unlike Tatsuya but took part in a ritual that's why she can't really use magic as before but has super powers

3\. Aya even though she lost most of her magic. She can still use her personal magic which is to freeze people mentally and physically as Miyuki does, then to let down the opponents armor that means their mental armor (so they basically can't lie anymore and can be manipulated) and last but not least she chains them up (somehow mentally enslaving them not brutally but they do what she wants) ( This power was actually inspired from a kpop song Vixx- Chained up)

4\. The ritual Aya took part in caused her to keep a spirit of a long dead person in her who is pretty important

5\. That person was the one who introduced world magic. Not only modern magic but also ancient magic. She is pretty strong and pretty. She can control nature as she wants and is somehow a goddess to Yotsuba Clan

6\. Basically when Aya is old enough the spirit will take over her ( and what a wonder she is old enough)

7\. But she begs the spirit to let her see her siblings grow up and Miyuki getting married to someone who is not Tatsuya ( so basically never)

8\. It was planned that Aya and the spirit inside her fall in love with Ichijou Masaki during the last ball at the Nine School Sports Competition

9\. Aya and the spirit inside her would try to protect Ichijou during the Yokohama incidence and would be dying. Ichijou eventually realizes his love for Aya

10\. But then Tatsuya arrives in a shining armor and heals Aya but then she loses the spirit ( with whom she has become friends with) The spirit's last words are MAMA which would imply that Aya is her future mother

11\. Aya gets her magic back and can also keep her powers to control nature.

12\. Aya saves the day with Tatsuya

13\. Aya and Ichijou kiss and leave Tatsuya and Miyuki embarrassed

14\. Tatsuya behaves a brother towards Aya and tells Ichijou to not let her cry or else ( muahahahahahahaha)

15\. Aya tells everyone to behave as if nothing happened because she doesn't want to belong to the Clan as Miyuki does. Everyone agrees.

16\. Their aunt eventually found out and just laughed

17\. The aunt assured Aya that everything will stay as it was

E.N.D

That's how the story would end without the fillers I thought of.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long break, I thought of trying to continue the story. I apologize taking so long and being unable to decide whether or not I want to continue to write the story.

You might have noticed or not my story actually leans on the anime rather than the light novel.

**At school**

The school is full. In homeroom 1-E Tatsuya is typing on his computer with a great speed.

\- What are you doing Mizuki asks

\- I am confirming the curriculum and registering for classes Tatsuya answeres.

\- At breakneck speed says an unknown voice

-Hey, my bad! It apologizes the voice belonged to the guy sitting in front of Tatsuya and it continued, it's kind of rare to see people just using the keyboard to enter stuff

-Once you are used to it, it's faster this way, Tatsuya replied

Suddenly Aya who was quietly sitting beside Tatsuya asked the guy "Who are you?"

\- My bad! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Leonhart Saijo, just call me Leo. I specialize in Convergence-type Fortifying Magic sequences.

Tatsuya also introduced himself, I'm Tatsuya Shiba you can call me Tatsuya, and so did Aya, I'm Aya Shiba just call me Aya.

\- Okay Tatsuya, Aya. What are your signature magic spells? Leo continued the conversation

\- Well I kind of suck at practical skills, so I want to be a magic engineer. Tatsuya answered

-Me too! Aya followed

-So whose skill is better? Leo asked

\- My sister's skill is much better than mine. She taught me the most I know. Tatsuya replied

\- But he has much more potential than I have, Aya continued

-Well you do look smart, Leo remarked

\- What, you are aspiring magic engineers? Erika asked while she was shocked

-Hey Aya, who is this dude? Leo asked while pointing at Erika.

\- Did you just call me "dude" from the get-go. Erika said obviously insulted

That's it for today.


	8. Chapter 8

(Erika) You forever-alone guys are all the same.

(Aya) That was a bit rude.

At the same time (Leo) What the...

And so Leo and Erika started to argue with Aya and Mizuki in the middle of the argument. After a while when Erika and Leo were still arguing the bell rang, Erika and Leo ended their argument, sat down and a short woman entered the room.

**After the lesson**

(Mizuki) That was fun, touring the workshops. I'm studying to become a magic engineer, too, so I got a lot out of that.

(Aya) Yeah, that was pretty productive, huh.

After the lesson, it was lunch time and the group sat at a table eating and chatting.

(Leo) I wonder if I'm up to that kind of meticulous work?

(Erika) Of course, it's totally beyond you.

Leo and Erika began to argue again and asking themselves why they were sitting at the same table until Miyuki came.

(Miyuki) Oni-sama! Onee-sama!

Of course, Tatsuya was the first to answer.

(Tatsuya) Miyuki?

(Aya) Miyuki?

(Miyuki) Is it alright if I join you?

(Erika) Miyuki, you can have this seat.

(Miyuki) Thanks, Erika.

(Leo) And who is this?

(Aya) This is our cute little sister. Miyuki Shiba.

Leo was surprised and Miyuki was about to introduce her but was interrupted by a group.

(Miyuki) Nice to meet you. I'm Miyuki-

(Some guy that thinks he's cool and is leading the group) Shiba-san! Let's go somewhere where there is more room.

(Some girl in the group) You shouldn't disturb them ...

(Miyuki) Ah no, I would like to sit here and ...

(The same guy) Shiba-san you shouldn't share a table with a bunch of weeds.

(Aya) Huh? Now you're being rude. We're her siblings what right do you have to not allow her to sit with us.

And the guy was flustered. Partly because he didn't know that they were siblings and you should know as Miyuki's sister Aya was quite a beauty.

(A guy from behind) Siblings or not, we should draw the line between Course 1 and Course 2.

(Leo standing up) What did you say?

(Tatsuya) Miyuki, I'm done eating, so I'm heading out now.

While going he grasped Aya who was fed up with the situation. Soon afterwards their friends followed them. Miyuki who was clearly disappointed was left behind with the Course 1 group who were happy with the outcome.

**After school in front of the school gate**

(Mizuki) Just give up already, will you?

(Aya) You're being bothersome.

(The guy who was trying to be cool) There's something we want to discuss with here, that's all!

(Some girl from the Course 1 group) That's right! All we need is a little of her time.

(Miyuki) Onii-sama ...

(Tatsuya) Don't start to apologise

(Aya while patting Miyuki's head) That's right. You've done nothing wrong.

(Miyuki) Alright, but ...

The older siblings started to comfort Miyuki.

(Mizuki) Anyway, didn't you hear Miyuki say that she's going home with her siblings? What right do you have, trying to split them apart?

(Miyuki flustered) Mizuki... what exactly... what exactly are you misunderstanding here?

(Tatsuya) Miyuki... Why are you in such panic?

(Aya teasing Miyuki) That's right Mizuki. I'm not part of their group I have to keep an eye on them so that they don't take it too far.

(Miyuki embarrassed) Onee-sama. Onii-sama I'm not in a panic at all, am I?

(Tatsuya) And why are you answering me with another question?

(Leader of the Course 1 group) This is a matter that concerns 1-A! Don't go around meddling with us Blooms, you lowly Weeds!

(Mizuki) We are all newly enrolled students here, remember? Just how superior to us do you Blooms think you are at this point?

(Aya) Using your status as Course 1 students to be superior to us. Doesn't that just mean you have no confidence in other areas against us?

(Angry the leader of the Course 1 group) Do you want to know how superior we are?

(Aya) Nope. I don't care. I don't want to meddle with a bunch of snobs that have no confidence and just rely on their status as Course 1. It's childish. Come back when you've grown up.

(Leo) Good job Aya?

(Leader of the Course 1 group now really really really angry) Stop calling us childish!

The Course 1 leader attacked and Leo ran towards him but Erika stopped the attack.

(Erika) At this distance it's just faster to move my body, see?

(Leo) I agree with you, but dammit, weren't you just about to smash my hand too?

(Erika sarcasticly and laughing) Goodness, no I would never do such a thing.

(Leo) Don't you dare try to laugh it off!

(Aya applausing) Erika I'm impressed how fast you can move and Leo if Erika wasn't there you would also have been able to stop the attack.

(Leo) Thanks... but why didn't you move or do anything? The attack was meant for you.

(Aya) I believed that one of you guys would do something and if not I would've probably done something against that attack. HAHA

(Leo worried?) Youuuuuu

(Erika) You seem like me. I like that. Will you have some tea with me sometime?

(Aya) It would be an honour for me.

And so a friendship between Aya and Erika developed. They became partners in crime.

(Leo) You guys?

(Leader of 1-A) Don't ignore us!

(Aya) Don't you see that we're busy.

The 1-A students also became angry and began activating their magic sequences. A girl from class 1-A wanted to stop them and also activated her magic sequence. Suddenly all magic sequences were destroyed.

(Unknown girl voice) Stop it right there! Unless it's self-defense, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts!

The voice belonged to the Student Counsel President.

(Another girl) I'm Watanabe Mari, head of Disciplinary Comitee! I'll be taking your statements now. All of you come with me.

(Tatsuya walked forward) Sorry about that. It was just horseplay that got out of hand.

(Mari) Horseplay?

(Tatsuya) Yes. The Morisaki Clan is famous for their quick-draw technique, so I thought I'd ask him to show me for future refrence, but it was just so realistic that I couldn't stop myself from making a move.

(Mari) Then would you care to explain why that girl was about to activate an attack-type spell?

(Tatsuya) That was just a Flash Spell and its potency was considerably surpressed.

(Mari) Ahh... I see that you have the ability to read activation sequences as they are being launched.

(Tatsuya calmly) I'm no good at practical skills, but I am adept at analysis.

(Mari) Apparently, you're also adept at deceit.

(Tatsuya) Deceit? Far from it. I'm nothing but a Course 2 student.

**Aya P.O.V**

I was about to cancel their magic. Good that the upperclassmen came or else I wouldn't know how to explain the situation.

Good job, Tatsuya! As expected from my twin brother.

I hope you liked this.


End file.
